Operacion Triunfo en Hogwarts
by lily evans padfoot
Summary: otra de las locas ideas de nuestro querido Dumbledore hacen que los 4 equipos mas competidores de Hogwarts vivan en una sola casa...para conseguir ganar un premio que muchos desean...dinero, amor, fama, aventura, bromas..en este fic hay de todo dejen revi


OPERACIÓN TRIUNFO

"Otra loca historia de Lily acerca de los merodeadores por obligación de nuestra querida Irene"

Era un día normal en Hogwarts excepto por el pequeño detalle de que 16 personas, 8 chicas y 8 chicos, estaban encerrados en una habitación con su loco director -Bien chicos se preguntaran porque los e citado aquí y porque todos juntos -Dumby aligerando que todo lo malo se pega como la grasa-dijo sirius mirando a snape -muy gracioso black ¬¬ -bueno pues he descubierto por medio de algunas fuentes que cantáis muy bien.  
-¿cantar?-pregunto lucios malfoy -si cantar -pero evans canta? No será mejor decir que evans gruñe?  
-potter -que quieres mi amor?  
-ves este zapato-dijo lily enseñando un zapato de unos 10 cm. de tacón -aja -pues como no te calles te lo voy a meter por el culo ò.ó -OO mejor me callo -bueno ahora que ya estamos todos en silencio quiero deciros que estáis seleccionados para un nuevo concurso, un concurso sensacional que dará vida a este colegio y una nueva asignatura -estudiar mas? Debe estar de coña -no señor Roger, estudiaran los demás vosotros solo tendréis un trabajo y muy serio...iréis a una escuela de canto que esta aquí al lado de Hogwarts no podréis salir en 3 meses -en 3 meses?' a noooooo! Tenemos que estar encerrados 3 meses con estos intentos fallados de seres humanos y con estas otras que al mas mínimo descuido nos clavaran un cuchillo por la espalda?  
-si señorita Puppy (NdA: siiiiiii e metido a Irene XD)  
-y me lo dice así de calmado!  
-bueno no me importa lo que digáis vais a ir a esa escuela y a aprender a ser unos grandes cantantes además habrá un ganador que gravara un disco y nos representará en eurovisión y ganaran algo de dinero y un Extraordinario en todas las asignaturas -haberlo dicho antes!-dijeron amy kitten y lily -el concurso empezará mañana por la mañana así que quiero veros preparados con vuestros baúles no hacen falta las túnicas de hogwarts allí conoceréis a vuestros nuevos profesores y podréis visitar vuestra nueva casa donde vais a trabajar muy duro e intentar ascender hasta lo mas alto, entendido?  
-siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-dijeron los demás

Los merodeadores se fueron los primeros porque tenían "asuntos pendientes" palabras de remus "citas citas citas" palabras de james "noche loca de despedida" y "..." peter se había ido a otro colegio de intercambio con un chico alto, moreno de ojos canela y un cuerpo de infarto que no tenia nada que envidiar a los de los merodeadores se llamaba Jack y venía de Beuxbatons hablaba un francés perfecto que dejaba a todas las chicas embobadas con el y a unos merodeadores un poco celosos.

Las chicas tambien se fueron a su habitación después de los merodeadores ellas eran: Lily, Kitten, Amy y Ginger hablando de las cosas que guardarían en su baul y como le dirían a las demas que se tenían que ir de Hogwarts durante 3 meses algo que se les hizo muy duro y una noche muuuy larga.

Después se marcharon los Killers bueno no todos sino parte de ellos: Snape, Lucius, Neitan y Roger pensando en que sería su última noche en Hogwarts y debían divertirse un poco.

Y por ultimo se marcharon parte de las Dark Girls: Lienne, Ginna, Bella y Narcissa (Cissa) hablando de lo que tendrían que hacer su ultimo día en la escuela, que dirían a sus amigas, que harían con algunos chicos y a ver si cogían a algún gry para torturarlo un poco.

Así son nuestras 16 protagonistas (NdA: pocas, eh?) y así fue como empezó su aventura en Operación Triunfo (NdA: Irene queda bien el titulo?)

LUNES A LAS 7:00 AM Eran las 7:00 y 16 chicos estaban en los terrenos del castillo, desde allí fueron llevados a una casa inmensa llena de habitaciones, solo había dos dormitorios con 8 camas cada uno y eso nos lleva a la conclusión de que:  
-tenemos que dormir con eso?-dijo sirius señalando a snape-y si se me pega la grasa! O la mala uva de ese-dijo señalando a Roger- o la feura de cualquiera de los demás -señor black cállese y vaya con sus compañeros al salón y siéntense!  
-en el suelo?-dijo sirius -siiiiiiiiiiiiiii-dijo James -pero como pretendes hacer que mi trasero MI trasero el mas bueno de todo Hogwarts que digo Hogwarts de Inglaterra de -cállate black y sienta tu puto culo sino quieres que te lo siente yo!- (NdA: quien era? Seguro q lo sabéis ¬¬ quien odia mucho a sirius?) Bellatrix (NdA: a q creísteis q era Kitten.¬¬)  
-gracias prima querida pero no hará falta n.n -bueno os voy a informar: ejem ejem yo el director, Kike Santander, compositor y productor que ha impulsado la carrera de muchos artistas. Las instalaciones de la casa son de decoración mucho más moderna y "popi". Destaca la única mesa para comer todos juntos-los merodeadores cruzan miradas de odio con los killers y las night cats con las dark girls-y un jacuzzi para relajarse tras las duras clases-a mas de uno se le iluminó la cara-pero! Solo cuando terminéis las clases! En las clases contareis con muchas asignaturas entre ellas Expresión corporal y Técnica vocal. El CAR (centro de alto rendimiento) se encargará de preparaos física y psicológicamente con el fin de orientaros en vuestra carrera profesional y bueno las actuaciones serán en un escenario donde hay cinco cámaras, entre ellas un "travelling aéreo" hecho especialmente para el concurso. Además tendréis publico 500 personas distribuidas entre el foso y las gradas animarán mientras unas gigantescas pantallas proyectaran imágenes, que os quede bien claro que todo lo que pase aquí lo verá todo Hogwarts y parte del mundo entero así mirad lo que hacéis la casa esta llena de cámaras y según como os portéis y como avancéis votaran a unos u otros además tendréis que hacer buenas actuaciones para que el jurado os vote y podáis seguir en la academia y llegar a ser grandes estrellas. Bueno ahora os presentare a los profesores: Ángel Yacer profe de interpretación, Manu Guix el profesor de canto y estilo, Miruyam Benedited de coreografía, Rafael Amargo, Rubén Olmo y Saulo Garrido de expresión corporal, Laura Jordán profesora de voz, Edith Salazar de técnica vocal, Jessica Expósito de preparación física. Bueno si venís conmigo os enseñare algunas parte de la casa-siguieron a Kike Santander-Este es el salón del piano aquí es donde vosotros cocéis una parte muy importante de vuestra creatividad interpretativa y compositiva, el calor del instrumento más elegante y bajo las indicaciones de los profesores. Este es el estudio de grabación para muchos músicos noveles es el destino soñado. Para otros, es un potro de tortura donde el productor, y el reloj, ejercen de verdugos. Vosotros tendréis que acostumbraros a esta habitación como al salón de vuestra casa. Este es el salón comedor el lugar donde "echar gasolina" al cuerpo para aguantar las exigentes jornadas de clases. La dieta está controlada por expertos del AR. El dormitorio: la convivencia es un factor clave en la academia. Puede que algunos echéis de menos tener un espacio privado, aunque con el buen ambiente del que se disfruta y el cansancio con el que llegareis aquí, debe de haber poco espacio para las broncas. La sala principal tiene los colores que transmiten energía y optimismo. Dos elementos que os hará mucha falta en cada clase, que debéis enfrentaros a vuestras propias limitaciones para superaros y este es mi despacho jejej donde sigo la evolución de vuestro trabajo. Dentro de poco se os darán vuestras canciones y el horario de las clases no hagáis muchos planos porque las clases pueden durar mucho y espero que no haya muchos problemas entre los participantes, la primera canción os la dejo escoger podréis cantar la que mas os guste pero la segunda os la asignaremos nosotros, os ayudaremos a potenciar la voz y a desarrollaros como personas y ahora venga a deshacer esas maletas! Podéis mirar lo que queráis pero recordad que no podéis salir asta dentro de tres meses a no ser que os expulsen, ni cartas, ni móviles, ni revistas ni escapadas!

-pero mira que hay que ser malos...encerrados aquí tres meses! Tres! Que no es tontería!  
-claro..son tres meses sin chicas -tres meses sin nada que estudiar excepto canciones -tres meses sin una chica diferente cada día para enseñarle que es un hombre ((NdA: le doy dos galeones a quien sepa de quien es cada frase XD)  
-padfoot estas enfermo ¬¬-dijeron James y Remus -soy así

FIN PRIMER CAPI! BUENO IRENE NO SE QUE CANCION PONER A NADIE ASIQUE SOLO TIENES QUE HACER UN TRABAJO MUY FACILITO..ESCOGER UNA CANCION QUE TE GUSTE PARA CADA UNO Y DESDE AHÍ PUEDES ESCRIBIR CUALQUIER COSA MAS PORQUE A MI LO DE ESCOGER CANCIONES SE ME DA FATAL U.U...NADA MAS ALA CUIDATE Y ACUERDATE! 


End file.
